Air is used as the operating medium, instead of hydraulic fluid such as oil, in those situations calling for fast operation coupled with reliability because air, under pressure, does not take a lot of time metering through an opening. It is readily available, inexpensive and reacts reliably under pressure.
However, it has been many years since any significant advance has been made in the overall structure of a device known as the "air jack". Yet, as the economy continues its steady advance, many of the smaller business operations have been forced to close because they cannot keep pace in the continuing costreduction activities needed to be profitable.
A service team at an auto raceway is an example of a need for a device to lift one side of a car quickly and safely while tires are checked and changed and to service the under side of the car. If many smaller service stations and garages could learn to compete the way these race track service teams work, profits would be increased because less time would be needed to service each car.